sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Silver
= W skrócie= = Opowiadanie= Przeszukiwałam właśnie dno mojej szafy, gdy nagle usłyszałam dzwonek przychodzącego SMS-a. Wygrzebałam telefon z dna plecaka i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Hmm... W klikałam hasło i otworzyłam wiadomość. Taa... Kastiel i uczenie się. Wspomniałam już, że to mój chłopak? Chodzimy ze sobą trochę ponad dwa miesiące. Często, gdy gdzieś z nim wychodzę spóźniam się na obiady czy kolacje. Rodzice zawsze się w tedy denerwują, ale nigdy nie dostałam kary. Wyjrzałam ze swojego pokoju. Moja mama założyła własną firmę i często wyjeżdża w delegacje. Ostatnio zabrała na nią i tatę. Mieli wrócić za miesiąc. Spojrzałam na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie przedpokoju. Dzisiaj jest 26 kwietnia, sobota. Wrócą 14 maja. Wróciłam do pokoju, chwyciłam telefon i wystukałam wiadomość. Chwyciłam swoją ulubioną torbę i spakowałam telefon i kurtkę. Pogoda u nas lubiła się zmieniać. Rano deszcz, po chwili słońce i jeszcze raz deszcz, bądź co gorsza, grad lub burza.Wychodząc spojrzałam na zegarek. Piętnaście po dwunastej. Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i ruszyłam w stronę domu Kastiela. Dziesięć minut później byłam pod drzwiami domu Kastiela. Postanowiłam, że wejdę i spróbuję go przestraszyć, albo chociaż zaskoczyć. Po cichu przeszłam przez przedpokój. On siedział na sofie w salonie i oglądał telewizję. Byłam już w połowie drogi, gdy zauważył mnie nie kto inny, niż Demon. W mgnieniu oka leżałam na podłodze i byłam lizana wielkim jęzorem po twarzy. Demon cieszył się i machał ogonem. To wielkie psisko właśnie mnie zalizywało na śmierć, a jego ukochany pan przyglądał się temu z rozbawieniem. -M-może byś mi tak pomógł ?! -wydusiłam z siebie pomiędzy liźnięciami. -No nie wiem... To tak komicznie wygląda...- uśmiechnął się łobuzersko -Jakoś mnie to nie śmieszy! - zaczął mnie już denerwować ten jego głupi uśmieszek. Chyba to zauważył, bo po chwili wstał i zagwizdał. Bestia posłusznie przestała mnie napastować i położyła się grzecznie na swoim posłaniu. Kastiel podszedł do mnie i pomógł mi wstać. -Witaj skarbie -objął mnie w talii, a ja oplotłam swoje ręce wokół jego szyi. -Hej misiu -pocałowałam go. Demon przyglądał nam się z zaciekawieniem.- Co mamy zamiar dzisiaj robić? -oderwałam się na chwilę od niego i spojrzałam mu w twarz. -No cóż, miałem zamiar się uczyć... - wyczułam sarkazm w jego głosie. Na pewno nie chciał się uczyć. Chyba, że biologii. - W takim razie, ja idę oglądać telewizję - wyskoczyłam z jego objęć i rozłożyłam się na kanapie. Chwyciłam pilot i włączyłam jakiś program muzyczny. Zaczęłam rozglądać się po pokoju. Nic się nie zmieniło od dość dawna. U mnie w domu ciągle są jakieś zmiany. Albo mama przywozi coś z podróży i potrzebne jest przemeblowanie, albo kolor jej się znudził, albo cokolwiek innego. Zastanawiałam się jeszcze nad tym, czy pokój Kastiela się zmienił. Nie miałam okazji, żeby to sprawdzić. Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie burczenie mojego brzucha. Głodna byłam. Na śniadanie zjadłam tylko lekki jogurt i to jeszcze z 6 godzin temu. -Słyszę, że komuś tu burczy w brzuchu - usłyszałam głos Kastiela zza kanapy - Może coś ci ugotuję? - Ja obiecuję, kiedyś zedrę mu ten głupi uśmieszek z twarzy. Nie czekając na odpowiedź podszedł do mnie, chwycił mnie za ręce i zaciągnął do kuchni. Tam, chodź stawiałam lekki opór, podniósł mnie i posadził mnie na blacie. - Masz tu siedzieć, bo inaczej zacznę cię łaskotać - zagroził mi. Nienawidzę łaskotek. Wiedział, że tego nie lubię i może to wykorzystać. Obserwowałam więc jak krząta się po kuchni i zbiera potrzebne składniki. Z tego co wiem, szykował kotlety mielone. Mniam. Świetnie mu szło. Nie przypuszczałbym, że potrafi tak dobrze gotować. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać co jeszcze on potrafi. -Ej, mała! Coś się tak zamyśliła? - dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że obiad był już gotowy. -Przepraszam, jestem dzisiaj jakaś taka rozkojarzona - uśmiechnęłam się - Szybko się uwinąłeś! - jedzenie pachniało pysznie, aż mi ślinka pociekła. -A dostanę za to jakąś nagrodę? -Muszę się nad tym zastanowić... -A więc nie dostaniesz obiadu - wziął dwa wypełnione talerze w dłonie i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie i pobiegłam za nim. Gdy dotarłam do jego pokoju zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i przytuliłam się do niego. Był taki ciepły. Ale on wykorzystał moment mojej nieuwagi i zaczął mnie łaskotać. Śmiałam się jak oszalała. Po chwili miałam już łzy w oczach. - P-p-prze... Przestań już! - wykrztusiłam przez łzy śmiechu. Po chwili już nie miałam siły i upadłam na jego łóżko. Łaskotki przeszły w namiętne pocałunki. Przewróciłam go na plecy i usiadłam na niego okrakiem. Pocałunki stały się bardziej gorące. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniałam. - Nie wiem, czy na to zasłużyłeś -powiedziałam z ironią w głosie. - A nie? - w końcu spojrzałam mu w oczy. W jego szarych oczach widziałam miłość i namiętność, a także coś w rodzaju... troski? To mi wystarczyło. Włożyłam rękę pod jego koszule. Dotykałam jego świetnie umięśnionego brzucha. On zaczął powoli całować mnie po szyi... 'Nagle przeszkodził nam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych...' }} Nagle przeszkodził nam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. -Kastiel! Niespodzianka! -usłyszałam dorosły kobiecy głos. -Jesteś w swoim pokoju? - zapytał mężczyzna. W ostatniej chwili zdążyłam zejść z Kastiela i uklęknąć obok. Po chwili drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i weszła tam szczupła brunetka, niewiele większa ode mnie. Miała szare oczy i piękny uśmiech. Za nią wszedł uśmiechnięty, wysoki i czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Gdy nas zobaczyli trochę zrzedła im mina, ale kobieta nadal się uśmiechała. Spojrzałam na Kastiela. Miał niezadowoloną minę. Super. Właśnie przyjechali jego rodzice. Zaczerwieniona schowalam twarz między ramiona. -Może nam ją przedstawisz? - przełamał krępującą ciszę tato Kasa. -Było by bardzo miło - rzekła nadal uśmiechająca się jego mama. -Czekamy na was w salonie - powiedzieli wychodząc z pokoju. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Ja wypuścilam wstrzymywane dotąd powietrze. W życiu nie byłam taka czerwona. Ale dowiedziałam się, po kim mój chłopak ma ten uśmiech. Poczułam, jak obojemuje mnie od tyłu. Wiedziałam, że kiedyś trzeba będzie sprostać wyzwaniu. I właśnie nadszedł ten czas. Zaczęłam powoli wstawać. Kastiel, trzymając mnie za rękę poprowadził do salonu. Jego rodzice siedzieli na sowie pijąc herbatę. Zauważyli, że idziemy i odłożyli filiżanki. Stanęliśmy na przeciwko ich. Zaczęło mi się robić gorąco. -Mamo, tato - zaczął Kastiel - to jest Evvi. Evvi, to moja mama Jessica - wskazał na uśmiechniętą brunetkę - i mój tato Thomas - tu pokazał na naburmuszonego faceta. -J-jestem Evvelin, ale wszyscy mi mówią Evvi - podałam obydwojgu rękę - Miło mi państwa poznać. -Jestem jessica, ale możesz mi mówić Jes, skarbie. Mi także miło cię poznać. - A ja jestem pan Thomas - odpowiedział chłodno tato Kasa. Ojojoj, chyba mnie nie polubił. - No dobrze, my teraz mamy zamiar zrobić sobie obiad, jeśli nic nie jedliście to wam tez przygotujemy. - Niestety, ale już jedliśmy - powiedział Kastiel. Posłałam mu spojrzenie w stylu ,, Mów za siebie ''. Mi nadal burczało w brzuchu. - No dobrze, więc idźcie już - Jes wstała i poszła do kuchni. My wycofaliśmy się do pokoju Kasa. W pokoju Kas położył się na łóżku, a ja usiadłam przy biurku i zabrałam się za mój obiad, ale nie mogłam nic przełknąć. Odłożyłam talerz i westchnęłam głęboko. - Nie było tak źle, co? - Kastielowi wrócił uśmiech na twarz. - To były najgorsze minuty w swoim rzyciu - podeszłam i polożyłam się obok niego - Ale twoja mama mnie chyba polubiła, w przeciwieństwie do twojego ojca - przytuliłam go. - Tato myśli, że jesteś kolejną, która po chwili się znudzi i odejdzie - jego uśmiech stał się smutny. Przytuliłam go mocniej. - Tym razem będzie inaczej - zapewniłam go. Pocałował mnie w czubek głowy, a ja się uśmiechnęłam. Reszta popołudnia minęła nam na gadaniu o wszystkim i o niczym. W końcu zaczęło się ściemniać. Pożegnałam się z Kastielem namiętnym pocałunkiem i w panującym wokól półmroku wróciłam do domu. O dziwo, drzwi były otwarte, a byłam pewna,że je zamknęłam. Powoli otworzyłam je i rozglądnęłam sie dookoła. Chyba nic nie zginęło. Poszłam do swojego pokoju. Tam także nie zauważyłam zmian. Jednak miałam wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Przed pójściem spać zamknęłam drzwi i upewniłam się, że nikt ich nie otworzy. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i skoczyłam pod kołdrę, z tym samym przeczuciem ; że któś mnie obserwuje. Następnego dnia obudziłam się z bólem głowy. Zasnęłam dopiero obok trzeciej, a jest pare minut po siódmej. Wstałam i poszłam zrobić sobie śniadanie. Zaczęłam żałować, że nie ma tu Kastiela. Pewnie ugotowałby coś dobrego. Niestety, ale teraz muszę pożywić się jogurtem. Po zjedzeniu wróciłam do pokoju. Walnęłam się na łóżku. Trzeba by się ubrać. Droga do szafy wydawała się taka daleka. Po kilku minutach jednak zwlokłam się z łożka i zaczęłam przeszukiwania szafy. Znalazłam moją ulubioną kolorową tunikę i czarne szorty. Wtedy zadzwonił Kastiel. Odebrałam. -Halo? -Hej skarbie - przywitał się radosnym tonem - Jak tam ci noc minęła? - Strasznie. Mam wrażenie, jagby ktoś mnie obserwował. Po za tym, głowa mnie boli jak nie wiem. Ale jak słyszę, to ty jesteś w dobrym humorze! Co się stało? - Mój tato wygłosił mowę o tym, że jesteś taka i taka, ale nie bardzo go słuchałem. Za to mama była zdania, że napewno jesteś bardzo miła i skromna. Pfff... Chyba naprawdę cię polubiła. Co lepsze, powiedziała, że wyjeżdżają we wtorek do pracy. Super, nie? - I z tego powodu tak się cieszysz? ze twoi rodzice tak szybko wyjeżdżają? - Tak! Nie ma nic gorszego, niż rodzice siedzący ci na głowie - nie rozumiałam go. Dałabym wiele, aby moi rodzice, mniej wyjeżdżali. Aby więcej spedzali ze mną czasu. - Dobrze, muszę konczyć. Spotkamy się później. Cześć. - No dobra, to do później. Narka - rozłączyłam się. Nie zdążyłam wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Czy ludzie nie mają nic innego do roboty o tej porze? Podbiegłam do drzwi. Zerknęłam przez wizjer. Nic nie widziałam. Pewnie ktoś załonił go kciukiem. Sprytnie. Też zawsze tak robię. Otworzyłam drzwi. Zobaczyłam tam... '' }} Otworzyłam drzwi. Zobaczyłam tam pełną energii Rozalię. Domyślałam się już, co ssię kroiło. - Hejo ! - przywitała się głośno i radośnie. A to nie wróży nic dobrego. -Rozalia ? Co ty tutaj robisz ? - było zaledwie wpół do ósmej. - A jak myślisz? Idziemy na zakupy ! - była coraz bardziej podekscytowana. - Gdzie niby chcesz iść? O tej porze? W NIEDZIELĘ ? - nawet ja wiedziałam, że żaden sklep nię będzie dzisiaj otwarty. - Oj, myślisz, że tylko jedno miasto jest na świecie? Mam na myśli sklepy, do których pojedziemy autobusem!- czy ją tak podnieca jazda autobusem? - Pojedziemy do... Riveriev ! Riveriev to większe miasto oddalone od nas o około 70 kilometrów z tąd. Jest tam wielka rzeka Sumbro, nad którą latem wypoczywa wielu turystów. Sama tam nigdy nie byłam. Teraz nadarzyła się okazja. - No dobrze, tylko że już powiedziałam Kastielowi, że później się z nim spotkam... - Poczeka. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzasz z nim. Teraz czas na mnie ! - weszła do środka - No, teraz wkładaj jakieś buty. Może te? - pokazała moje czarne koturny - Wyglądałabyś ekstra! - Okej... - Roza naprawdę była nakręcona na te zakupy. Włożyłam buty. - Dobra, to lecimy! - bez pytania złapała mnie za nadgarstek i popędziłyśmy w stronę dworca autobusowego. Czekałyśmy na autobus 10 minut. Roza się niecierpliwiła. Już po 2 minutach czekania nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu i chodziła w kółko. Gdy nadjechał, wbiegła do niego, aż się za nią kurzyło. Wszyscy patrzyli się na nią, jakby uciekła z wariatkowa. Jechaliśmy trochę ponad dwie godziny. Myślałam, że moja towarzyszka tam eksploduje. Wkońcu jednak dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Rozalia pobiegła przed siebie, jakby była tu codziennie. Ja byłam zachwycona urokiem tego miasta i co chwilę zatrzymywałam się. Piękne, kolorowe budynki. Wiele restauracji. Jeden tylko wieżowiec, oszklony, z wspaniałym parkiem na zewnątrz. Dostrzegłam małą fontannę. Rynek także piękny. Nieco starsze kamieniece, ale dużo drzew, głównie kasztanowce. Rozglądnęłam się za Rozalią. Przyjaciółka znikła mi z oczu. Znowu spojrzałam na rynek. Moją uwagę przykuła grupka dzieci tańczących na... - Ała ! - byłam tak zajęta oglądaniem rynku, że nie zauważyłam latarni - O kurczę! - upadłam na ziemię, a głowa bolała mnie jak niewiem. Pomasowałam się po niej. - Nic ci się nie stało? - podbiegł do mnie jakiś chłopak. - Chyba nic, dziękuję... - podniosłam głowę. Na pierwszy rzut oka chłopak bardzo, ale to bardzo przystojny i strasznie wysoki, nadawałby się na siatkarza czy koszykarza. Jedwabiste jasne włosy i oczywiście piękne zielone oczy. Podał mi rękę. - Dziękuję za pomoc - uśmiechnęłam się, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech - Mam na imię Evvelin, a ty? - Jestem Nicolas, w skrócie Nico - jego uśmiech był powalający. Zauważyłam, że nadal trzyma mnie za rękę. - Evvelin ! Ojejku. Całkowicie zapomniałam o Rozalii, która w twj chwili właśnie biegła w naszym kierunku bardzo wkurzona - Jak śmiałaś zostawić mnie i gadać sobie z jakimś kolesiem ?! - dobiegła cała czerwona i zdyszana - Właśnie wypatrzyłam sobie super bluzkę, a teraz pewnie ktoś inny zgarnia mi ją z przed nosa! Nie zdążyłamsię nawet pożegnać z Nico, a złapała mnie za rękę i popędziłyśmy do centrum handlowego. Było ogromne. Chyba z tysiąc sklepów. Gdyby nie moja przyjaciółka, na pewno bym się zgubiła. Ona chyba znała plan sklepów na pamięć. Chodziłyśmy po centrum chyba z 7 godzin, a i tak wszystkich ich nie obeszłyśmy. Po drodze wpadłyśmy do KFC, ale były takie tłumy, że Rozie nie chciało się czekać. Wkońcu wyszłyśmy i udałyśmy się na przystanek. Rozalia targała ze sobą z 20 przepenionych po brzegi toreb, podczas gdy ja miałam nie całą jedną. Kupiłam trzy bluzki, dwie pary rurek i jedną butów. Nie spotkałam już później Nico, a szkoda. Droga powrotna minęła nam szybko. Pożegnałam się z Rozalią, na którą czekał już Leo. Właśnie. Będę musiała przeprosić Kastiela, że się z nim nie spotkałam. Ale to później, jeśli mi starczy sił. Na teraz mam dosyć chodzenia po sklepach. Gdy weszłam do domu od razu potruchtałam do swojego pokoju i walnęłam się na łóżko. Wresznie spokój. ''Mój spokój trwał dopóki, dopóty nie zaczęłam się rozglądać po rogach mojego pokoju. W jednym z nich zauważyłam... '' '' '' }} ''Mój spokój trwał dopóki, dopóty nie zaczęłam się rozglądać po rogach mojego pokoju. W jednym z nich zauważyłam coś małego i świecącego. Nie wyglądało to na pajęczynę. Wspięłam się na biurko stojące w kącie, ale i tak tego nie dosięgłam. Potrzebuję kogoś wyższego. Zeskoczyłam z biurka i poszukałam telefonu. Wkońcu wystukałam numer Kastiela. Uhh... Niecierpliwiłam się. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi, trzeci...'' -Halo ?- wreszcie odebrał. -Hej, Kastiel ? - głos mi lekko drżał -Słuchaj, co do dzisiaj... - Właśnie. Czekałem na ciebie. Nawet nie odbierałaś telefonu. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? - był trochę zdenerwowany. - Nie czas na wyjaśnienia! Czy możesz do mnie przyjść? - Po co? - zaczął mówić tym swoim zadziornym głosem - Czyżby ktoś... - Och, Kastiel, pospiesz się, a nie dawaj ponieść się fantazji. Możesz przyjść nawet na noc, ale nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele. Czekam - rozłączyłam się. Zaczęłam chodzić w kółko. Po 5 minutach postanowiłam, że jeszcze raz wespnę się na biurko i przyjrze przedmiotowi. Tak też zrobiłam. poszłam do mojego pokoju i weszłam na biurko. Niestety, ale i tak nie za dobrze widziałam, co to jest. Usłyszałam otwieranie frontowych drzwi. Nareszcie! Kastiel wszedł do mojego pokoju z torbą na ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się na mój widok. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Zeskoczyłam z biurka i podeszłam do niego. Wyciągnął do mnie ręce. - Cześć - przytuliłam go - Przepraszam, że nie oddzwoniłam ani nie powiedziałam, gdzie jadę. Ale to nie o to chodzi - pociągnęłam go do biurka. - Więc po co mnie tu zaprosiłaś ? - pokazałam na rzecz w rogu pokoju - Hmm? Co to jest? - Właśnie tego próbuję się dowiedzieć. A że ja nie mogę dosięgnąć, więc może będziesz tak łaskawy i ściągniesz... to coś? -Pfff... - Kastiel wskoczył na biurko, z łatwością dosięgnął przedmiotu i zerwał go z sufitu. Obejrzał go uważnie, poczym podał mi. - Co to jest? - nie musiałam pytać. Wiedziałam. Kamerka bezprzewodowa. - Widać, że albo masz cichego wielbiciela z obsesją na twoim punkcie, albo nie wiem kogo - zwinnie zeskoczył z biurka i zabrał ode mnie kamerkę. - Tak? Naprawdę tak myślisz? -zapytałam. - Domyślasz się kto to mógłby być? - zainteresował się Kastiel. - No cóż, było kilku takich... ale żaden z nich napewno jej nie podłożył! - zaczynałam tracić zimną krew - To jest chore! - Wiem, że to jest chore, ale chyba nie zostawisz tego w spokoju ? - Kas odłożył kamerkę na stolik nocny. - Pewnie, że nie chce tego tak zostawić, ale dzisiaj i tak nic nie zdziałamy - próbowałam się uspokoić. Nie mogłam. Cała się trzęsłam z nerwów. Kastiel podszedł do mnie i mnie przytulił. Odetchnęłam głęboko - Teraz, ja idę się umyć i przebrać, a ty rozmyślasz nad kamerką. - Ale... - nie dałam mu dokończyć i wcisnęłam mu kamerkę w ręce. Poszłam do mojej łazieńki. Dosyć dużej, z przysznicem i wielką wanną. Dziś wzięłam szybki prysznic. Umyłam przy tym włosy. Po dziesięciu minutach byłam już ubrana w czerwoną piżamę i suszyłam moje włosy. Chociaż mam je krótkie, naprawdę długo je się suszy. Wkońcu z łazienki wróciłam po 30 minutach. Nadal miałam lekko wilgotne włosy. Kastiel leżał na moim łóżku i bawił się moim misiem. Oczywiście. Nie mógł zrobić tego, o co go prosiłam. Rzuciłam swoje ubrania na fotel i stanęłam nad nim. Zabrałam mu misia i położyłam na komodzie. Kamerka znowu leżała na stoliku nocnym. Położyłam się obok rudzielca i wtuliłam się w jego koszulkę. - Zostajesz na noc ? - ziewnęłam. Chciało mi się spać, choć jeszcze przed chwilą byłam pewna, że nie zasnę. - Chyba tak... - pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. Podniosłam głowę. Kastiel już spał. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Zasnęłam chwilę później. Obudziłam się sama w pokoju. Od razu spojrzałam na zegarek. Piętnaście po szóstej. Przeciągnęłam się i poczułam przyjemny zapach. Wstałam, szybko ubrałam nowe rurki i bluzkę, i pobiegłam do kuchni. Tam Kastiel krzątał się po kuchni. Gotował... naleśniki. Najlepsze śniadanie, jakie mogłam dostać. Podeszłam do niego i objęłam go w pasie. Zajrzałam mu przez ramię. Znowu bardzo dobrze szło mu gotowanie. Chwilę potem usiadłam na blacie. Naleśniki były już gotowe. Kastiel podszedł do mnie i dał mi całusa. - Co zamierzamy dzisiaj robić? - zapytał. - Do szkoły mamy na dziewiątą, wieć mamy jeszcze kupę czasu - zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i przyciągnęłam do siebie. Objął mnie w talii, a ja oplotłam swoje nogi wokół jego bioder. Zaczęłam go namiętnie całować. Jego ręka schodziła coraz niżej po moim biodrze... i oczywiście coś musiało nam przeszkodzić. Usłyszałam dzwonek mojego telefonu. Niechętnie zeszłam z blatu i poszłam po komórkę do pokoju. '' Gdy wreszcie ją dorwałam zawahałam się przed odebraniem. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że na wyświetlaczu zobaczyłam numer... '' }}Gdy wreszcie ją dorwałam zawahałam się przed odebraniem. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że na wyświetlaczu zobaczyłam numer, najgorszy z numerów w tej chwili. Mama. - H-halo? - odebrałam i dałam na głośno mówiący. - Witaj słonko ! - powiedziała mama, z na pewno udawanym uśmiechem - Jak tam u ciebie? Nie za wcześnie dzwonię? - N-nie, dzisiaj akurat szybko wstałam - wróciłam do kuchni. Kastiel popatrzył na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Dałam mu znak, aby siedział cicho - Tutaj dobrze, a u was? W-wszystko w porządku? Gdzie Tato? - No cóż, u nas nudno, ciągle praca i praca. A tata jeszcze śpi. - Więc jeszcze o coś chciałaś mnie zapytać? - powiedziałam po dłuższej chwili. - No cóż... Mam jedno pytanie. Czy może ktoś jest u ciebie? - N-nie... - spojrzałam na Kastiela - S-skąd takie wnioski? - jak mama się o tym dowiedziała? - K-kto normalny przychodziłby o tak wczesnej porze? - No nie wiem... Ale nic, skończmy ten temat. Kończę już. Za godzinę mam spotkanie, więc idę się przygotować. Całuski! - Cz-cześć m-mamuś...- rozłączyłam się. Straciłam całą ochotę na naleśniki. - To była krótka i dziwna rozmowa - Kastiel z naleśnikiem w ustach podszedł do mniei mnie przytulił. Położyłam swoją głowę na jego ramieniu - Nawet ja z moją mamą mamy ciekawsze rozmowy. A wracając do tematu wcześniejszego... - zaczął mówić uwodzicielskim głosem. - Idę spakować się do szkoły - powiedziałam obojętnie, choć w środku mnie wszystko buzowało. Wyrwałam się z jego objęć i ruszyłam do pokoju. - Ej, mała, nie denerwuj się! - chłopak ruszył za mną - Nie ma co się złościć. Usiadłam przy biurku i zaczęłam pakować do plecaka książki. On usiadł na łóżku i mi się przyglądał. Matma, religia... Spakowałam już resztę podręczników. Kończyłam dziś o 13:30, dosyć wcześnie jak na nasze liceum. Westchnęłam. Ta cisza była strasznie denerwująca. Podeszłam do Kastiela i usidłam na jego kolanach. Głowę oparłam na jego ramieniu. - Nie złoszczę się na ciebie. Ale tego wszystkiego jest jak dla mnie, już o wiele za dużo. Kamerka w pokoju, mama która przewiduje co jest na drugi końcu Ziemi... - Cii... Nie myśl tyle o tym - uniósł mój podbródek i popatrzył mi w oczy - Naprawdę teraz nie warto - pocałował mnie w usta. Nie był to pocałunek namiętny i natarczywy, ale delikatny i pełen uczuć. Twrał trochę, do momentu, aż zadzwonił mój telefon. - To już się staje ironiczne... - odebrałam telefon - Halo ? - Cześć skarbie ! - przywitała się jak zwykle pełna energii Rozalia - Wstałaś już ? - Tak, jestem już w pełni sił - przewróciłam oczami - Co chciałaś ? - Więc, oświadczam ci, że idziemy razem do szkoły! I nie ma sprzeciwów - powiedziała, zanim zdążyłam otworzyć usta. - Okej, ale... - Dobrze, to ja będę o wpół do dziewiątej! Papa ! - rozłączyła się. - Kto tym razem ? - zapytał znudzony Kastiel. - Roza. Powiedziała, że wpadnie po mnie w drodze do szkoły. Przy okazji weźmiemy też ciebie. - Pff... Ja bym mógł tutaj zostać - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - Myślisz, że bym cię tu zostawiła, żebyś sobie grzebał po moich szafkach ? - także się uśmiechnęłam. - Heh... Masz coś do ukrycia przede mną ? - znów usiadłam na nim i oparłam się czołem o jego czoło. - A jak uważasz? - pocałowałam go. Chyba już wiedział. Pchnęłam go lekko, aby się położył. Pocałunki stały się namiętne. I, oczywiście, w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. To naprawdę było już śmieszne. Truchtem podbiegłam do drzwi. W biegu zobaczyłam godzinę. Dwadzieścia po siódmej. Kastiel przyszedł do salonu i rozłożył się na kanapie. Wyjrzałam przez wizjer. Rozalia. Znowu stanowczo ZA''' wcześnie. Za nią stał... Nie zobaczyłam dokładnie, ale chyba jakiś chłopak. '' Otworzyłam drzwi. Osobą stojącą za Rozalią był... '' = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Silver" by Mambi2001? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Spontan